


红帽与狼

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, 关系顺序请自行定义, 没校对, 黑童话梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 小红帽与大野狼的故事。





	红帽与狼

**Author's Note:**

> 没校对，可能有错别字。

  
“早些回来啊，妈妈！我会把后院的柴劈好的！替我吻外婆！”

塞巴斯蒂安微笑着对远处的人影挥挥手，看着对方消失在视野里，然后又在原地站了十分钟，在确定了周围没有任何人之后，便丢下斧头，转身跑进了房间里，一把扯出了藏在床下的红斗篷。

本地人都传说他家附近的森林里有邪恶的狼人，专门引诱穿红斗篷的处女，然后吃掉，已经好几次有人看到穿着红斗篷的女孩进了树林之后就再没出来了。所以村里的人们都不敢靠近那片树林。

塞巴斯蒂安穿好伪装用的女士长裙，又给自己罩上大红斗篷，拿出藏在衣柜里的大柳条篮子——里面装了他的‘玩具’——转身出门，迫不及待地朝树林跑去。

今天是他和察斯幽会的日子。

你说什么？树林里有狼人？

好吧。  
其实，塞巴斯蒂安就是‘红斗篷’和‘有人’。

至于‘狼人’嘛……察斯倒是曾经为了配合他的‘特殊兴趣’扮演过几次狼人，虽然都不怎么像吧。

不过，塞巴斯蒂安不是个挑剔的人，鉴于自从英俊的表哥去参军了之后，附近几个村庄里只有察斯这么一个男人跟他有共同的‘兴趣’又愿意配合他，所以他是不会抱怨的。

虽然察斯作为情人来说，的确很乏味又不怎么愿意去树林里幽会，还胆小如鼠。

总之，去树林里还是令人期待的。

“察斯！”绕过一颗高大的杉树，走进林间的开阔地带，塞巴斯蒂安挂上自己最甜的笑容，抓着篮子朝对方跑去。

塞巴斯蒂安已经整整两周没有跟谁上过床了。

察斯一如既往地坐在树桩上看他那本旧药草书，显然都没有注意到塞巴斯蒂安的到来。

“我真是太想你了，狼先生！”塞巴斯蒂安跑到他跟前，一把抽走那本破书，丢在地上，将装着‘玩具’和润滑油的篮子塞在察斯的膝盖上，然后开始解自己身上的衣服。

“我知道。”察斯抱着柳条篮子咕哝了句，将篮子放到一边，捡起地上的草药书，小心地收进自己的挎包里，然后将包挂在树枝上，才开始脱衣服。  
这时候，塞巴斯蒂安已经脱掉了女士长裙，露出带着漂亮缎带的束身衣，靠在树干上，嘴巴微张，舔着嘴唇，喘息地说道：“哦，狼先生，您的眼睛多大啊……哦，您的手多大啊……哦，您的阴茎也是……”

并一边用手来回抚摸自己裹着白色吊带袜的大腿。

这身内衣是塞巴斯蒂安上次去城里看望表哥时顺路从一家妓院里购买的，那个胖妓女要了他两倍的钱，因为尺码特殊。

  
“是为了看清你漂亮的脸蛋儿，是为了抓住你丰满的乳房……还有……”察斯叹了口气，小心翼翼地抓住塞巴斯蒂安胸口的蕾丝花边。扯破了他是要发脾气的。

“哦，请不要这样……狼先生……嗯……”塞巴斯蒂安的腿抬起来圈住对方的腰，双手搂住对方的肩膀，嘴巴咬住对方的耳朵，拉着察斯倒进草丛里。

在接下来的很长时间里，这片开阔地里只见不停抖动的草丛，和偶尔被呻吟声惊走的小鸟。

  
***

察斯拍拍塞巴斯蒂安的屁股，对着躺他胸口上打哈欠的人说：“额，我得回去了，爸爸还等着检查我采的草药。”

塞巴斯蒂安撇了撇嘴，坐起身，一边套上衣裙一边说道。“知道了，知道了。”

“哦。”察斯穿好衣服，挎上他那宝贝的大草药包包，转身想走，又停下脚步，走过来亲了下塞巴斯蒂安的额头。“下次再见？”

“再见。”塞巴斯蒂安挤出一个假笑，在心里又撇了下嘴。

和情人分手之后，塞巴斯蒂安沿着来时的路朝家里走去，在经过一个小水塘时，他决定先洗个澡，再换上柳条篮子里准备替换的男装，然后再回家去。以防被人发现他的‘秘密约会’。

就在塞巴斯蒂安站在草丛里收起脱下来的裙子时，一只金色的大狼出现在了水塘边。

塞巴斯蒂安本能地蹲下身，咽下尖叫，捂住嘴巴躲在草丛后一动都不敢动，瞪大双眼看着那只狼。

只见那只狼褪去毛发，直立起身体，变成一个如版画里阿波罗一样的男人。

‘阿波罗’的蓝眼睛在眼比宝石还亮。

还有‘阿波罗’腿间的巨大性器。

那是狼才有的性器官。

塞巴斯蒂安的脸控制不住地烧起来。

那个狼人跳进池塘里，游了几圈水后爬上岸，伸了个懒腰，甩甩金发。流水顺着男性躯体结实的肌肉流淌，反射着光线，滑过结实的腹肌，流进金色的阴毛里……

塞巴斯蒂安用力吞了下口水，眼睛瞪得更大，身体拼命向前探去，似乎完全忘记对方原本是头狼。

谁知，男性躯体一僵，狼人似乎觉察到了什么，嗅了嗅空气，转头看向他隐藏的草丛。

塞巴斯蒂安一惊，一屁股坐在地上，正好压断了一根小树枝。

他还来不及反应，就被一股力量压倒在地。

结实的男性躯体和皮肤，就在他身上化作狼骨和皮毛。蓝色的狼眼瞪着他的脸，狼嘴咧开，亮出獠牙，对着他低狺。

塞巴斯蒂安都能感觉到对方喷在他脸上的热气。

他要被狼撕开喉咙了！

就在他以为自己必死无疑的时候，突然远方传来了一声狼啸，压在他身上的狼一愣，也仰起头，长啸一声，然后从他身上一跃而起，跳出了草丛。

塞巴斯蒂安不顾自己半裸的身体，头上的泥土，连滚带爬地转身朝那只狼消失的方向看去，发现对方已经站在了池塘的另一边，正目不转睛地看着他。就好像它还打算要跳过池塘再来袭击他一样。

又一声狼叫传来。那只狼转头朝树林深处看了一眼，又朝塞巴斯蒂安的方向看了一眼后，才转身钻进了树林里，消失不见了。

没有被狼吃掉，无疑，塞巴斯蒂安是幸运的。

拖着软掉的腿逃回家之后，塞巴斯蒂安才发现自己的不幸也才刚刚开始。

在事情发生后的第三天，就在他以为生活终于回到了正轨，并发誓再也不去那片树林的那天晚上。

塞巴斯蒂安梦见了‘金发阿波罗’ 。在池塘边。

一周之后就在塞巴斯蒂安终于觉得梦到在池塘边和金发美男做爱其实也没什么的时候，他梦见了金发狼人尾随他到家中，站在阴影里用蓝色狼眼看着他，并指挥他在自己的床上用玩具玩弄他自己的身体，直到求饶并高潮。

两周之后，在梦里，金发狼人终于不满足只是看着了，这一次，在午夜时分，他从阴影中走出来，将塞巴斯蒂安压在地上，肆意侵犯，最后化作狼型，在他身上达到了高潮。

醒来时，塞巴斯蒂安喘着粗气，双腿之间一塌糊涂，阴茎硬得像石头。

窗外，月亮又大又亮，月光透过窗子，在房间里投出无数巨大的阴影。

从漆黑的树林那边，隐隐地传来一声狼叫，几不可闻。塞巴斯蒂安战栗了一下。高潮了。

  
***

  
塞巴斯蒂安穿着红色的红斗篷，提着柳条篮子，里面装着油纸包着的鲜肉，沿着杂草丛生的小路，向森林深处走去。

他走了好一会，甚至都因为热解开了斗篷，却什么也没遇见。

他决定坐在一节倒掉地树干上休息一下。

他刚刚坐好，草丛突然传来树枝折断的声音。

紧接着一群鸟从树冠上飞过。

似乎是被什么东西吓到了。

“谁、谁？”塞巴斯蒂安故作镇定地问道。

一条金色的狼悄无声音地从一颗高达的杉树后走出来。

蓝色的狼眼折射着林间的阳光，就像一对宝石。

四周鸦雀无声。

“狼、狼先生，你好。我迷路了。”塞巴斯蒂安的心砰砰狂跳，他故作镇定地举起手中的篮子，结巴地说道。“这、这里有一些美味的肉。你能带我去我外婆家吗、吗？”

那只狼踏着落叶慢慢地走近，过程中没有发出一点声音。

它用鼻子凑近篮子闻了闻。

塞巴斯蒂安的手一抖，篮子掉在地上，包着油纸的生肉掉出来，滚落到腐败的枯叶上。

狼走到那块肉跟前，看着塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛，缓慢地化作人形。

野兽的毛发退去，狼骨撑开兽皮化作人骨，獠牙收起，变成人类的牙齿，利爪化为锋利地指甲。

似乎故意让他看清整个变化的过程。

唯一没有变化的是那双蓝色狼眼，始终直勾勾地审视着塞巴斯蒂安，观察着他的面部表情。

塞巴斯蒂安吞吞口水，坐在那里没有动，没有尖叫或者逃跑。

他看着化作人形的野兽屈身捡起那块鲜红的肉，看着他动眼睛，将肉送到嘴边，张开嘴一口咬住。

白亮的牙齿，切入生肉里，颌骨用力闭合，扯下一块。

一缕血水顺着鲜红的嘴唇沾到了坚毅的下巴上。  
塞巴斯蒂安坐在原位，穿着红色斗篷和女人的衣服，一动不动。

没有尖叫，或者逃跑。

看着那只化作人类的野兽蹲伏在地上，一口一口地吃光了生肉，然后站起身，朝他走来。

塞巴斯蒂安看着对方挡住光线，将自己笼罩在阴影里，吞了吞口水。“你现在可以带我去外婆家了吗？”

然后他感觉被人一把抓起来，又头朝下挂在强壮的肩膀上，一阵天旋地转之后，被丢在了一堆干草上。

他还来不及起身查看四周，便被压在进了草里，一条结实的大腿挤进他的双腿间，指甲锋利的手抓住他的两只手，按在头两侧。

沾着血的嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，留下湿痕，贴在他的耳边呼出热气。“你是谁？”

“我叫塞巴斯蒂安。”他的声音在颤抖。

“塞巴斯蒂安。”热烫的舌头伸出来，舔过他下颌骨的曲线。“我让你发情了。我能从你的皮肤上尝到。”

“是、是的。”塞巴斯蒂安感觉到坚硬的阴茎正戳在自己的腹股沟里，似乎随时要突破布料的阻隔。“你、你叫什么名字？”

“克里斯。你想跟我交配？”这几乎是个问句，却用了肯定句的语气。他身上的男人躬起身，就如一条准备扑杀的狼。锋利的指甲挑开塞巴斯蒂安的衣襟，露出粉色的乳头。

锋利的指甲压住其中一个。塞巴斯蒂安控制不住地仰起头，张开嘴喘息一声。“是、是的。”

锋利的指甲下压，刺破胸口的皮肤，缓缓划过，留下五道划痕。鲜血沁出，热烫的唇舌压上去，粗糙的舌头舔过伤口，刺痛才真实地传递到塞巴斯蒂安的大脑里，他感觉到全身一热，然后双腿之间的阴茎彻底硬了，撑起了裙子的布料。

甚至弄湿了那里。

塞巴斯蒂安感觉自己的呼吸变困难了，就在他张开嘴想要吸入更多的空气时，利爪般有力的手抓住他的下颚，强迫他张大嘴，带着生肉和鲜血气味的嘴唇堵上来，野蛮的舌头撬开他的牙齿，堵在了他的嘴里，舔舐过他的牙床和口腔，刺激他的味蕾，让他分泌出更多的唾液，在唇舌搅动间发出清晰可闻的水声。

塞巴斯蒂安突然感觉自己就像一条发情的狗，正被一条狼无情地挤压诱惑，无处可逃。

这个年头让他闭上双眼，张大嘴巴，用鼻孔呼吸，对方身上浓烈的野兽发情的味道塞满他的心肺，他却感觉不够似的张开四肢，缠绕到对方的身体上，试图让对方了解他的渴望与祈求。

锋利的牙齿啃咬过他的嘴唇，擦过他的下颚，啃咬他的脖子，又转向他的耳朵，叼住耳廓一咬。

“你尝起来很美味。比刚才的肉还美味。”

塞巴斯蒂安仰起头，亮出脖子，大声呻吟。“克里斯。给我。”

“给你什么？”这一次那声音贴着他的耳孔在吹气。

塞巴斯蒂安收紧四肢，抓紧对方的身体摆动腰胯，想要让对方感觉到自己勃起的阴茎和已经泛滥的双腿间。

对方用一手抓着他的双腕固定在头顶上，撩起裙摆，用膝盖压住他的双腿，将他两腿间勃起的阴茎暴露在空气里。“给你什么，小红帽？”

“阴、阴茎。跟我交配！”塞巴斯蒂安快要窒息了。他紧闭的双眼甚至开始沁出泪水。他全身的肌肉紧张到了极限，他感觉自己就要晕倒了。

有力的手抓住他的腰，一下将他翻过去。他爬跪在干草上，感觉裙子被推到了腰上，白色的蕾丝吊带被扯破，他没有敢穿内裤。

手指抓住他的臀肉，捏了一把，然后向两边拉开，他的粉红色的小洞暴露在了空气里。

塞巴斯蒂安本能地收紧括约肌，想到自己那个部位如此被暴露出来，就更觉得自己像条发情的母狗。

他的脸更红了，身体更热了，他连忙将脸藏进交叠的手臂里。

湿热的舌头毫无预警地贴上那个部位，沿着褶皱舔了一圈，然后突然戳进里面。

塞巴斯蒂安一下子梗住呼吸，血液涌进阴茎里，当场就要射出来，而在他身后的那只野兽好像能感觉到他身体的变化一样，抢先一步掐住他的阴茎，阻止他高潮。

粗糙湿热的舌头开始不停戳进他的身体里，强行撑开不住收缩的肌环，摩擦着里面敏感的内壁，带来让人难以忍住的快感和瘙痒感，可那只手又残酷地钳着他的阴茎，阻止他攀上高潮。

塞巴斯蒂安在他手里，无处可逃了。

抓着他大腿的手指稳固而用力，指甲深深地陷入肉中，压出鲜红的痕迹。掐着他阴茎地手指更是无情。在他身后不断戳进他身体里的舌头却还在不停地攻城略地。

他早已泪流满面，上身彻底瘫软在干草上，扭动着身体，试图逃脱。可胸口摩擦过干草叶的感觉，反而让他更加焦灼，不得解脱，只有不知羞耻地不断哭泣求饶，大声呻吟对方的名字，赌咒发誓。

“求你求你求你求你！求你跟我交配！”

塞巴斯蒂安紧闭双眼，大声祈求着。他知道自己的脸上全是泪水。他知道自己就是条发情的母狗，弓着背，抬起屁股，等着交配。

可他太难受了。他要他的狼。

终于，他祈求的呻吟与姿态似乎起作用了。

折磨人的舌头离开了他的屁股。坚实火热的性器抵在他的臀缝间，压着他的小洞，不急不徐地摩擦起来。

“你是谁的？”他听到克里斯的声音在他耳边质问道。

“是你的。求你了。”塞巴斯蒂安在抽泣。

“是我道什么！”那声音变得咬牙切齿。

“是你的母狗！”塞巴斯蒂安哭叫起来。

坚硬的性器插进他的身体里，强迫肌肉打开。他的双腿再也无法支撑身体，他整个人瘫倒在地，腰却被握住，被强行拉起。

热烫的利刃势不可挡，不断地插进他身体里，碾压过那个点，就好像要将他戳穿了一样。

塞巴斯蒂安抽搐了一下，射了出来。

但身后的那只野兽似乎不打算就这么简单地结束。

他抓住塞巴斯蒂安的头发，向后一扯，将他的上半身拖起来。

塞巴斯蒂安的背脊弯曲，粗重的呼吸贴上他的耳朵，野兽野蛮的声音在咆哮：

“你是我的母狗。你属于我。”

这个念头砸进塞巴斯蒂安的脑袋里，挤光了他肺里的空气，让他只剩下张着嘴呼吸的力气，连口水都无法及时吞咽，只能任由其从嘴角流到下巴上。

可他的阴茎再次硬了起来。

抓住他头发的手放开，握住他的脖颈用力捏了一下。塞巴斯蒂安的头垂下去，随着身后不断的撞击摇摆。他梗了一下，发出一声哭泣般的气音。

“是、是的，先生……”

随后他感觉到压在自己背后的男性身体发生了变化，坚硬的毛发戳在他的后背上，耳边的喘息声也开始兽化，身体里不断进出戳刺的性器也在不断的涨大，残忍地挤压着那个点。

一声狼啸，剧烈的几下撞击，抓着他腰胯的爪子握进肉里，热烫的精液涂满了他的肠壁。

锋利的爪子在他背脊划过，留下抓痕。

塞巴斯蒂安在了一条狼的胯下高潮了。

***

醒过来的时候，塞巴斯蒂安躺在自己的床上，身体完好无损。

身体里残存的感觉似梦非梦。

窗外，月亮又大又亮，月光透过窗子，在房间里投出无数巨大的阴影。

阴影里有一头野兽。

阴影里有一个野兽化作的男人。

蓝色的狼眼映着月色。

塞巴斯蒂安无声掀开盖在自己上的兽皮，伸出手。

光裸的男性皮肤滑进来，身体上又被盖上了厚厚的兽皮，毛茸茸的兽皮和男性光滑的皮肤，让人舒服得想叹息。

塞巴斯蒂安打了哈欠，被抱进那副熟悉的臂弯里，然后用脸蛋蹭蹭结实的男性胸膛。

“再闻到你跟他交配的气味，我就咬死他。”

塞巴斯蒂安哆嗦了一下，双臂搂紧男人的脖子，依偎得更深了，任由男人舔舔留在他肩膀上的标记。

黎明到来之前，塞巴斯蒂安半梦半醒，听到远方传来狼啸，隐隐约约。

似梦非梦。

他睁开双眼。

自己正枕着他的胸口。他的心就在自己的手心之下。

“永远是我的？”男人贴着他的头发低声问道。

“是你的。”

塞巴斯蒂安喃喃地说着，摸着手心里跳动的心脏，闭上双眼。

似梦，非梦。

Fin

 

 


End file.
